


She keeps me warm in the long winter

by violntine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violntine/pseuds/violntine
Summary: Arya finds comfort in her sister when the nightmares become too much.





	She keeps me warm in the long winter

The nightmares never truly left, even after returning to Winterfell. Her mind would conjure up images of the death of each family member slain as she laid in the darkness of her bedchamber. First it was her father, standing at the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, hands in chains and head lowered so his face was not visible to her. IIyn Payne stood on the side, Ice held above Eddard until it came thrashing down. She never sees the sword reach her father’s neck, only hears the sound of bird’s wings high above, flying away. It isn’t long before she’s in a new place, one filling her with dread the moment she realises exactly where her dream is about; the Twins.

This time, however, instead of never making it inside, she is standing by the doors when Robb is hit with arrows and her mother is pleading with the old man, who's laughing at her sobs. She opens her mouth to yell, to shout for help, but no sound comes. Her voice is gone, and when the knife enters her brother’s heart, so is her hope for her pack she so desired. 

Tonight was different than most nights. Falling asleep meant more nightmares, so instead of succumbing to sleep, she stayed awake until the candle on her bedside blew out so she was left in the dark. Soon though, being alone with her own thoughts became too much. Arya left her bedchamber and begun moving down the corridor with one person on her mind, the only person in Winterfell who would be able to ease her mind. 

Standing in front of the door, she bit her lip and knocked gently on the wood, finding that she felt like a little girl for the first time in years. Moments passed with no answer, making her believe Sansa was fast asleep, though when she was about to return to her room, she heard a gentle voice speak. “Come in.” Arya entered, attempting to make little to no noise as she shut the door behind her. 

Sansa was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in her sleeping garments and wearing a weary expression, as if she had been woken from a deep sleep. She felt shameful when she noticed that, the comforting smile appearing on her sister’s lips only half ridding of her worries. “Arya? Is everything okay?” In truth, it was not. She had thought that being back in the north would free her of all the pain she experienced daily, but the constant ache in her heart was still there. 

It would never truly leave, she heard the little voice in the back of her mind say. 

“I could not sleep. I thought maybe I could stay with you tonight, if that doesn’t bother you.” Her voice sounded foreign to her, like a child, not the girl that trained with the Faceless Men and escaped death’s grasps countless times.

The silence between them grew far longer than she expected, for a second she believed Sansa would send her away and tell her to not act so childish. Instead, through the barely lit room, she saw that same smile from before grow ever so slightly. “Of course, I would like nothing else. Come.” She heard the shuffling of sheets as Sansa moved to one side of the bed, leaving space for her to occupy. With slight hesitation in her movements, the smaller girl inched forward and took her place beside her sister. At first she was stiff, unwilling to move in fear of irritating Sansa like she used to do when they were young girls and still sharing a room. The other must’ve immediately sensed this, as she was suddenly enclosed around Sansa’s arms, pressed close enough to feel her heartbeat. 

“Arya, I hope you know I love you and I will always be here when you need me, no matter what.” Those words were enough to make her eyes fill with tears, though she would not let them fall. Unable to muster up a response, the words caught in her throat from all the emotions she was finally allowing herself to acknowledge, she settled for wrapping her skinny little arms around Sansa’s frame.

For the first time in years, Arya fell fast asleep in her sister's arms without having her dreams plagued with all the grim experiences she faced. In this small, tender moment, the throbbing in her chest was not painful, but rather pleasant and soothing. It made her cherish her sister more than anything, for she was able to warm her cold heart.

**Author's Note:**

> the fluff we all deserved after watching them fight in s7.
> 
> find me at http://sapphicevie.tumblr.com/


End file.
